


I Want Your Bite

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "So, I was listening to ‘I want your bite’ by Chris Crocker and scrolling down the meme, when I got the most hilarious mental image of Jack singing it in front of the Guardians.Say someone gave him a music player of some sort, and, I dunno, the elves put a shit ton of random songs, and he’s going through it and finds that song, and hey, it’s actually kinda catchy!So, some how he’s listening to it, and gets too into it and is singing along really loud, and dancing along, what are the reactions? Are they just kinda gaping at him in surprise? Does North go on about how Jacks dancing/singing is improper? Is Sandy amused? Tooth embarrassed? Jacks secret admirer/partner aroused? Go nuts!"I had never heard this song before this prompt and I found it somewhat tasteless and not exactly audially pleasing, in a basic music sense.Thankfully, this story only exists in text.When the Guardians wake up, Jack’s not with them. They go looking for him, and find him dancing to the song named in the prompt. North actually does think it’s improper, but probably not for the reasons the prompter likely envisioned.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost/Nicholas St. North/Sanderson Mansnoozie/Toothiana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: RotG Polyamory Fics





	I Want Your Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 7/27/2016.

“Where’s Jack?” Tooth asked drowsily, after looking around and counting those around her on her fingers. She had ended up sleeping curled up around Sandy, and it was always extremely difficult to wake up after a night spent breathing small amounts of dreamsand.  
  
“Think he said something about getting breakfast,” Bunny said. He shifted, and pulled yet more blankets around himself. “It’s a good idea, but it’s too cold in here for me to want to follow him. Why do you have to keep this place such an icebox, North? It’s not like you’re using real electricity or gas or wood or anything.”  
  
North pushed himself to a seated position and sat back against the headboard. He looked over Sandy and Tooth (who was, not very successfully, and without much effort, trying to extricate herself from Sandy’s arms) to Bunny and tilted his head. “It feels fine to me, and you had not been over here so much for a while,” he said. “But maybe I can be persuaded to change things, now, or…”  
  
“Or what? No.” Bunny sighed. “I already know what you’re going to say. That you can be plenty warm for me. And you know what, you’re right. Fine. You’re right.” Still in his heap of blankets, Bunny crawled around Sandy and Tooth on the massive bed and onto North’s lap.  
  
“You know, that wasn’t actually what I was going to say.” North dug his fingers into the fur at the back of Bunny’s neck and scratched him leisurely.  
  
“What? What was it?”  
  
“It does not matter now.”  
  
“Yes, it does,” Bunny insisted as he pressed back against North’s hand.  
  
“Well, I was going to say something about you getting used to the chill of winter, or so it seemed to me last night—”  
  
A giggle from Tooth and a rapid “Sandy—Sandy! Sandy, no, it’s time to wake up!” interrupted him, and Bunny and North turned in time to see only Sandy pressing a single kiss to Tooth’s cheek as a robe of dreamsand coalesced around him.  
  
As it finished forming, he raised a hand to his ear, a question mark and some music notes appearing over his head.  
  
“Yeah, I hear it too,” Bunny said. “Doesn’t sound like the usual thing for the Workshop, though. Doesn’t sound like it was written by anyone North would swear by.”  
  
“Ah, it must be Jack,” North said. “The elves wanted to give him a Guardian or wedding present and I had them fill a music player for him, to keep things simple. Though, they did fill a keyboard so full of cookie crumbs it could not be used in the process.”  
  
“Sometimes I think about trying to have a magic child with all of you,” Bunny said, “but then I remember the elves. Anyway. Let’s go find Jack, all right?” He slid off the bed, dragging nearly all the blankets with him.  
  


* * *

  
  
They found him dancing in the kitchen, possibly making pancakes, while a number of yetis went about their business and gave him disapproving glances. One or two were wearing earmuffs. Music blared from a set of tiny speakers— _“I want your bite!”_ the singer declared, along with a great many more things.  
  
The Guardians didn’t raise their eyebrows and look at each other, however, because Jack’s oblivious dancing was, well, mesmerizingly appropriate to the subject matter of the song.  
  
North was the first to speak. “This is incredibly improper. I must speak to elves about putting this song on the music player.”  
  
A swarm of question marks flew towards North, and when he turned, Bunny and Tooth were looking at him oddly as well.  
  
“What?” he asked. “Do you not hear? This song is all about one night and nothing more! We want Jack to be ours forever! The legs over the head business, that is of course fine.”  
  
Bunny blinked. “Right,” he said. “Perfect logic.”  
  
“Maybe he just likes the song because it has biting in it,” Tooth said. “I mean, one can only hope.”  
  
Sandy winked at her, and gently pushed her forward. Maybe she should ask him that. Right now.  
  
It was a good question, Sandy thought, because it might help everyone to realize that it really wasn’t time to be up and about just yet.


End file.
